Gives You Hell
Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects is featured in Hell-O, the fourteenth episode of Season One.'' It is sung by Rachel with New Directions as back-up vocals. Rachel directs it towards Finn because he breaks up with her in the episode, and she also sees him flirting with Brittany and Santana. Rachel changes the week's theme from the word "Hello" to only focus on the first syllable: "Hell," making Will very disappointed with her. During the performance, she glares devilishly at Finn and directs the words at him. Lyrics '''Rachel:' I wake up every evening With a big smile on my face And it never feels out of place And you’re still probably working At a 9 to 5 pace I wonder how bad that tastes When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell Now where’s your picket fence, love? And where’s that shiny car? Did it ever get you far? You never seem so tense, love I never seen you fall so hard Do you know where you are? And truth be told I miss you (New Directions: Be told I miss you...) And truth be told I'm lying (New Directions: Ooooh!) Rachel with New Directions (New Directions Girls): When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that’s worth the damn and treats you well (Treats you well) Then he’s a fool you’re just as well Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell Rachel (New Directions): Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself Yeah, where did it all go wrong? But the list goes on and on (And the truth) And truth be told I miss you (Be told I miss you) And truth be told I'm lying Rachel with New Directions (New Directions Girls): When you see my face hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well (Treats you well) Then he’s a fool you’re just as well Hope it gives you hell Rachel with New Directions harmonizing: Now you’ll never see What you’ve done to me You can take back your memories They’re no good to me And here’s all your lies You can look me in the eyes With the sad, sad look That you wear so well New Directions (New Directions Girls): When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that’s worth the damn and treats you well (Treats you well) Then he’s a fool you’re just as well Hope it gives you hell Rachel with New Directions (New Directions): When you see my face Hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell (Hope it gives you hell) When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell (Hope it gives you hell) When you hear this song And you sing along well you’ll never tell (You’ll never tell) Then you’re the fool I’ve just as well Hope it gives you hell (Gives you hell) When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell (Give you hell) You can sing along I hope that he will treat you... Rachel: ...Well Errors *During the beginning of Rachel's rendition of Gives You Hell, both Brittany and Santana can be seen resting their chins in their fists. In the very next cut, however, they have their arms on their laps. *In a scene where Rachel is singing, she's standing on a chair and everyone is around her, in scenes after that, Puck switches from the left side, to the right side, to the left again, with no time skips. Gallery Glee - gives you hell.jpg Hello (1).jpg Rachel singing Gives you Hell.jpg BrittanaGYH.jpg GivesYouHellBritt.gif MTRGivesYouHell.jpg NDGivesYouHell.png RachelPoint.jpg SantanaFinnGYH.jpeg Gives.png GYHQuick.png GYHBrittana.png GYHPieberry.jpg GYHRachel.jpg GYHArtie.jpg Gives-You-Hell-GIF-glee-11497963-350-197.gif GivesYouHellRachel. Gif tumblr_mbn0hoISdY1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mbn0hoISdY1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mbn0hoISdY1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mbn0hoISdY1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mbn0hoISdY1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mbn0hoISdY1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mbn0hoISdY1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mbn0hoISdY1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Gives you hell.png tumblr_n2wwszQz7F1qg8euoo1_250.gif tumblr_n2wwszQz7F1qg8euoo2_250.gif tumblr_n2wwszQz7F1qg8euoo3_250.gif tumblr_n2wwszQz7F1qg8euoo6_250.gif tumblr_n2wwszQz7F1qg8euoo7_250.gif Tumblr mtyrvt0p3c1qfcc9mo1 250.gif s114givesyouhell.gif gives you hell.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One